1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sports equipment and more specifically it relates to a basketball storage device. The basketball storage device is mounted to a basket assembly stanchion, to retain basketballs therein for use in a basketball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sports equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized when playing various types of sports. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.